Light's Victory
by TaleofUrban
Summary: The Dark Forest has come to snuff out the Clans. As the battle reaches the heart of Thunderclan, Firestar and his Clanmates fight for their future alongside Starclan in the final push to save the Clans. (This is how I personally believe The Last Hope should have ended.)


Title: Light's Victory

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from this series and all the credit should go to the fine people that are the Hunters.

Author's Note: What is up my friends? As per an assignment, I have been charged with the task of bringing you this "incredible" work of art that is my very own fanfic. Now, bask in its glory and I expect appropriate feedback once your eyes are done feasting on this astounding piece of garbage. Thanks!

Sounds of battle raged across the forest as the Clans fought fiercely against the Dark Forest invaders. They'd come like a dark cloud and stormed the lake with terrifying ferocity. Clan cat fought Clan cat as enemies from within turned on their unsuspecting Clanmates. Within the Thunderclan camp, Dovewing's ears pricked at the sound of thundering paws as more Dark Forest cats began to head their way.

"Firestar, more are coming!" Dovewing warned, the fur on her shoulders standing on end.

"Thunderclan, with me!" Firestar ordered as he and his Clanmates formed a defensive line in the clearing.

The group stiffened as a single cat, Birchfall, raced into the camp and slid to a halt in front of Firestar.

"You're with them?" Firestar hissed, stepping forward.

"No! I am, and will always be, loyal to Thunderclan," Birchfall insisted, standing up to Firestar.

As the Clan leader was about to respond, Mousewhisker and Blossomfall came to join Birchfall.

"Firestar, another patrol is coming right now. We made a mistake, but we're not going to let them destroy our clan!" Mousewhisker mewed, head high.

Blossomfall nodded, eyes pleading, as she stared at the rest of her Clanmates. Firestar narrowed his eyes, and, with a flick of his tail, allowed the three Dark Forest trainees to join their Clanmates. Within moments, a massive patrol of Dark Forest warriors flooded into the camp, headed by Thistleclaw, Brokenstar, and Darkstripe.

"Attack!" Firestar and Brokenstar yelled in unison as the two groups rose to meet each other in the center of the clearing.

Dovewing whipped around and landed a harsh blow on Darkstripe that sent him reeling back. The wiry tom's eyes glittered with malice as he stood once more, a snarl playing on his lips.

"Give up," the ex-warrior snarled. "The Clans will die today!"

Darkstripe lunged at Dovewing and hit the ground with a hiss as Cinderheart knocked him out of the way. She raked her claws repeatedly across Darkstripe's pelt, tearing out tufts of blood-soaked fur. With a yowl, Darkstripe slithered from her grasp and, with a loud screech, flung himself on top of her. As Dovewing clawed at Darkstripe's back, Cinderheart raked her hind claws along his exposed stomache and the three fell away in a writhing mass.

Across the clearing, a shriek sounded from the nursery. Brokenstar, the tyrannical ex-leader of Shadowclan, had Ferncloud's neck between his jaws. The queen hung limply, and a glint of recognition flashed in Brokenstar's eyes as he caught sight of Firestar.

"You… I'll destroy you for what you did to me!" Brokenstar screeched and launched himself at Firestar.

There was a flash of gray fur as Yellowfang, marking the arrival of Starclan's aid, blocked her son's attack and bowled him over..

"I knew you would come eventually," the ex-leader snarled as he lashed out at Yellowfang.

"You will _not_ hurt anycat from my Clan again!" Yellowfang screeched.

Claws outstretched, the former medicine cat slashed at Brokenstar's throat. Brokenstar stumbled back, blood gurgling at his lips, and slumped onto the ground next to Ferncloud. Hawkfrost, watching from farther off, growled and turned on Ivypool.

"This is your fault, _traitor_!" he spat.

Without hesitation, he launched himself at Ivypool and the gray she-cat rose up on her hind legs, bringing her forepaws down on him. Hawkfrost rolled away and quickly recovered, delivering another lightning fast attack. Ivypool matched him blow for blow, being driven back towards the camp wall. Her eyes locked with Brambleclaw's as he bounded towards them and locked his jaws around Hawkfrost's scruff. With a mighty heave, Brambleclaw tore his half-brother away and flung him to the side. The two toms circled each other, growling.

"You are a disgrace to our father," Hawkfrost hissed.

"And you are a disgrace to the Clans!" Brambleclaw growled, racing forward and slamming into Hawkfrost.

Stunned by his attack, Hawkfrost lay dazed, and Brambleclaw moved in to slash a wide gash along his neck.

"No!" Darkstripe yowled, seeing the fallen bodies of both Hawkfrost and Brokenstar. "Retreat!"

At Darkstripe's command, his and Thistleclaw's patrols raced from the clearing with Dovewing, Ivypool, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze on their tails. Near the warriors' den, Mapleshade, an older resident of the Dark Forest, had Sandstorm pinned to the ground. She looked up, narrowing her eyes as the rest of her comrades fled, before looking back at Sandstorm with a wicked snarl.

"I will not run until I've finished what I've started!"

The she-cat raised her paw and slashed at Sandstorm, but her blow sliced through thin air as Spottedleaf dragged her off of Sandstorm. Firestar appeared at her side and together the two drove back Mapleshade. The vicious she-cat fought them both, snarling, and managed to knock back Spottedleaf. Firestar slammed a paw into her head in return and sent her rolling away. Mapleshade stood, shaking scarlet drops from her torn ear, and backed away before fleeing. Firestar bunched his hind legs, preparing to launch after her, before Yellowfang stopped him.

"Let her go, it is her fate to be this way forever," she mewed.

"Why...why would you save me?" Sandstorm asked, staring wide-eyed at Spottedleaf.

"No matter what I felt, Firestar and I could never have been. You did not steal him from me, you made him happy, and gave him the life he deserved. I must thank you for that," Spottedleaf meowed, dipping her head to them both before moving to join Yellowfang.

Firestar looked around his devastated camp, wondering how many of the cats who had called the land around the lake home had turned to the Dark Forest. The fur on his shoulders began to stand on end as he sensed an all-too-familiar presence.

"Tigerstar…" he growled as the muscular tom slunk into the camp.

"It's time we finish this, Firestar," Tigerstar purred, his wicked sharp claws glinting in the moonlight.

The two cats circled each other as rain began to thunder down on them. Firestar's clanmates stood wearily by, pelts prickled with anxiety. Graystripe and Sandstorm gave Firestar nods of encouragement, and as he nodded back Tigerstar lunged at him. The powerful dark tom knocked Firestar on his side and slashed his claws across his muzzle.

"Don't take your eyes off me," Tigerstar hissed in his ear.

Firestar heaved Tigerstar off of him and whirled around, driving him back with lightning fast swipes at his face.

"You could have been great, Tigertar, but you let your ambition blind you! You're no leader! You have no honor, and no respect for the warrior code. You can't even fight your own battles," Firestar hissed.

" _You_ are a soft-hearted fool! I gave those warriors what they wanted, and they were means to an end. Every moment led up to this, when I finally get to defeat you!" Tigerstar snarled.

The two toms leaped at each other and hit the ground in a flurry of teeth and claws. Finally, Tigerstar pinned Firestar, one massive paw against his throat. Firestar hissed in defiance and with his hind legs kicked Tigerstar away. The orange tom moved to land on top of him, sinking his teeth deep into Tigerstar's throat. The former leader struggled in his grasp, clawing at Firestar until the light faded from his eyes. As Firestar let Tigerstar fall from his jaws, lightning arced from the sky and struck a beech tree above the camp. The cats recoiled, periodically blinded.

As their vision returned, Firestar's Clanmates stood in awe as their leader raised his head high in the center of the clearing. The shimmering forms of Starclan cats appearing around him. Redtail, Thunderclan's old deputy who'd been murdered by Tigerstar, stepped forward and bowed his head to Firestar.

"You've rid the forest of a great evil, and we owe you more than we could ever repay," he mewed.

Firestar dipped his head in return as Redtail, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Lionheart, Whitestorm, and Spottedleaf all bowed to him. The rest of his clanmates followed suit and Firestar's heart swelled with pride.

Sandstorm hurried towards him and pressed her muzzle against his as Graystripe weaved himself around them, purring. Firestar nudged them both gratefully as the rest of his clanmates began to crowd around him.

Up above, the sky began to clear as the angry storm clouds started to dissipate. The sounds of battle faded away and a blanket of silence fell over the forest. The battle was won.


End file.
